The present invention relates to control devices of hybrid drive devices which control, e.g., a speed change mechanism, a motor drivingly coupled to an input member of the speed change mechanism, and a clutch interposed between an engine and the input member, and more particularly to control devices of hybrid drive devices which engage a clutch to increase rotation of the engine when an engine is started.